Take Me
by CommanderLavellan
Summary: It has been a year since Solas' disappearance and now he has returned to Skyhold. The Inquisitor is pleased that he has returned - though she will not let him have what he wants without working for it. (I will try to update once a day - if not expect 2-3 chapters per week. No idea how long this fic is going to be.) no longer working on
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

Title: Take Me

Chapter 1: The Chase

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Ok-ay."

"OKAY?"

"_Okay_."

"No questions?"

"No."

"None?"

Soora looked at Solas and shrugged, "Do you have one?"

Solas furrowed his brows and stared at her, "I've been gone for over a year."

"Hm-hmm." Soora nodded.

"With no contact-"

"Yup."

"And I come back-"

"Here you are."

"I tell you why I left-"

"Which I understood."

"I tell you who I actually am-"

"Fen'Harel."

"And you have-"

"No Questions."

"None...at all." He leaned back on the railing of the balcony, his arms crossed.

Soora leaned on the balcony frame and nodded, "Nadda. Zip. Zilch."

"Not even about us?" Solas asked, his head slightly tilting to the side.

"Do you?" She asked, mimicking his posture.

They stood in silence for a couple minutes, gazing at each other – waiting for the other one to ask. Seconds turned to minutes and neither have said anything.

_Say something!_ Soora bit her lip and turned away, "Well, if you have no questions, I must-"

"Is there still hope?" Solas faltered, standing up straight, "For us?"

Soora turned to look at him. She honestly didn't know. He hurt her. He left. No explanation, no hints...

"Fen'Harel..." She murmured. Solar looked down, "I-"

Soora walked to Solas, he allowed his eyes to close as she nuzzled against his collar, kissing and biting a slow trail down his neck, her breath on his skin as she spoke, "Chase me."

And before he could open his eyes, she was gone.

_So the chase begins._


	2. Chapter 2: Running

Title: Take Me

Chapter 2: Running

* * *

Catching his _Vhenan_ was easier said than done. Right when he thought he had her in his grasp she found a way out. Whether it was a light manipulation of conversation or a stolen kiss that would catch him off guard – she got away. He had been back a week and still couldn't catch her. He had to admit to himself that he did love this game, the wolf chasing the halla – and he never grow tired of it.

He sat in the garden around midnight, rotating a small amount of electricity in his hand as he thought of his next plan – which he had a slight feeling she was already planning a counter to. He closed his hand as the electricity faded from his hand.

_How was she figuring everything out?_

He pondered on this question for hours. As he was about the leave the garden Soora opened the door from the main hall.

"I'm calling a truce for now...I actually do have one question." She let the door close behind her as she walked over to him.

He leaned back on the well and nodded. Soora sat on the well and pulled her knee's up to her chest. They sat in silence for a while before she sighed, "Why hide?"

Solas looked down, "After awaking...your-_ our_ people lost everything. They made up tales, depicting me as a-"

"I meant from me," She looked over at him, "And don't say it's because I was raised among the Dalish. You know who I really am."

"I was going to tell you," He admitted, "The night I took away your Vallaslin. I had everything planned, what I would say, an answer to almost every question I could think of–"

"If you had told me that night...what would you have said then if I asked this question?"

"That I was being selfish. I thought if you knew the truth..." He sighed and looked over at her. Her white hair cascading around her face, the pale moonlight making her pale skin look almost a dark grey, her beautiful yellow eyes looking at him for an answer. Her hair, once short and butchered, fell below her shoulders. Her eyes, once full of anger and fight, had changed to peace and understanding. After the battle with Corypheus he remembered a gash that would have turned into a scar around her face, he could see the start of it before it hid in her hair.

"I didn't want you to hate me." Solas looked away, ashamed.

"Hate _Solas_ or _Fen'Harel_?"

"...They are the same."

"I need to admit something," Soora bit her lip, "I...I knew you were Fen'Harel...I put the pieces together a few months after you left. The last painting that you were starting on really made me wonder...I knew you were hiding something...so I did what you taught me – researched, studied, meditated into the Fade. I came across a spirit...The Spirit had been looking for someone and the anchor got it's attention. It explained how I held magic of the old Elven God he was looking for. I asked more and it showed me a memory..."

Solas turned his body toward her, "A memory?"

"When Fen'Harel created the Foci...in Arlathan," Soora lifted up her hand, the mark starting to awaken, "Everything involving the foci, _your _foci...I knew...That's why I understood why you left, I understood why you hid and I'm not mad. I don't hate Solas...or Fen'Harel. I don't hate _you_."

"Then you know about the reason Corypheus had the orb," Solas shook his head as he pulled himself onto the well next to her.

"And I understand why you gave it to him," Soora laughed to herself, "Though, thank you for at least waiting until we defeated him to go hug yourself in the farthest corner of the Earth and giggle madly."

Solas chuckled and put his face in his hand, "Thank you, _Vhenan_."

Soora smiled a little and got off the well, "Look, I do understand, a lot more then I did when we last saw each other – or at least the last time you saw me." Solas raised an eyebrow at that last comment before she cupped his cheek placed a kiss on the other. Moving over to his ear, she whispered, "You're very cute, _Wolf_."

She left with a smug grin on her face as he watched her leave, awestruck.


	3. Chapter 3: Manipulation

Title: Take Me

Chapter 3: Manipulation

Soora never stated that the truce ended, nor did she confirm the truce was still on. Solas sat next to her at breakfast – pondering. He knew by now everyone knew who he was, Sera's new nickname for him was a tip-off. _Wolfie Godness. _Varric has at least agree to stick to 'Chuckles.' Solas felt Soora's hand on his thigh, he could hear the smirk on her lips as she sipped at her tea. Most of the group have left breakfast to start the daily chorus or duties, while some were sent away on new missions by Soora.

"So, do you have the essence of Fen'Harel...or are you Fen'Harel?" Cassandra asked, curious. She opening admitted days ago that all this was bullshit after punching him in the face. Thankfully she's calmed down and now only threatens him. He noticed Cassandra has become overprotective about Soora. Big sister, like. He liked that – in a weird way. Sera on the other hand had made it clear that if he hurt 'Quizzy' again that he would be ten feet under, even if he was a God.

"I am Fen'Harel." Solas confirmed for her. He felt Soora move closer to him, very unnoticeable if not for her hand shifting on his thigh with her.

"You were there when Arlathan fell – so you must know what really happened," Cassandra leaned forward, hoping for some explanation.

"Abelas was not wrong when he said the elves were the reason for the fall – other then that I cannot say." Solas looked over at Soora who still had a smug look on her face. He cautiously looked at her, an eyebrow raised. _What is she planning?_

"Cassandra, I'm going to need the day off on my...Inquisitor duties. Something has just come to my attention." Soora lightly pulled on the hem of Solas' leggings, making him flush a little.

Cassandra looked between the two and cleared her throat, nodding, "Yes...I will inform your advisors..." With that Cassandra left the Tavern and only Soora and Solas remained on the main floor.

"_Vhenan_, I-"

"I want to learn our language. Ancient Elven. Your language." Soora looked at him with pleading eyes.

Solas smirked a little, "You are giving up your Inquisitor duties to learn our language? Again?"

"At Mythal's Temple I-" Soora sighed turning her back towards him, "I felt like an idiot. Morrigan could read the words and I just...just stood there. These were my people's language! If Morrigan wasn't there and I hadn't brought you–"

"I will teach you," Solas stated, nodding at her.

"Solas, I-"

"On one condition," Solas smirked as Soora made a noise of distain. She hummed waiting for the condition.

"I am your teacher again," Solas pulled her towards him, pressing her back onto his chest, "You must do _exactly_ as I say-"

"But-"

"_Whatever_ I say-"

"Sol-

"_Whenever _I say-"

"_Wolfie_." Solas grabbed her chin, forcing her to look straight at him. Her breath got caught in her throat as Solas stared at her with longing and lust filled eyes. He smirked as he saw the blush creeping over her cheeks.

"First, no more truces, no time outs, _no __more __running._" Solas waited for acknowledgment.

Soora opened her mouth, "For you too. Don't run."

Solas moved his face a few centimeters closer to her, allowing her condition as well, "Fair enough. Second, you will not question how I choose to teach."

"Safe word?" Soora asked.

Solas shook his head and moved closer, "You will not need one."

"How do you-"

"Third, do not talk back." Solas said sternly. Soora nodded, meekly, squirming in her seat. _Is this seriously turning me on? _She squirmed again and bit her lip. _Yup, shit. _Solas took notice to this, a smug look graced his features.

"Fourth," Solas let go of her chin and pulled her closer to him. Soora's eyes looking anywhere but at him. She could hear him smirking at her discomfort. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her in place as she squirmed.

"Look at me."

_Tease._

"_Vhenan_."

_Torturer._

"Look."

_No._

"**Now**." She reluctantly looked over her shoulder at him and held in a small moan as he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't realize Solas' hand was already making it's way up her tunic. His hand cupped her, his hand brushing lightly over her nipple. Soora gasped into his mouth as she felt her small clothes becoming reluctantly wet.

_Fuck._

He pulled back a smirk on his face as she leaned in, looking for his lips.

"Fourth, we start in an hour. I will bring the necessary books to your quarters, _da'len._" Solas lingered near her lips for a slight moment before getting up and leave. Soora sat there, panting slightly and cursing under her breath.

**ADD NOTE: I am not particularly fond of the Inquisitor's forced wardrobe in the game (a lot of people aren't from what I've seen), so post-game I'm having her wear different clothes and more suitable for the cold weather – as well as other companions (even Iron Bull.) If I do decide to add flashbacks, if the flashback is in Skyhold she will be wearing the weirdly colored clothes that make no sense in that kind of weather.**


	4. Chapter 4: Prey

Title: Take Me

Chapter 4: Prey

* * *

**ADD NOTE: Let me just say right now – I know some of the elven language is wrong in this. I have a LOTR friend saying one thing, a DA friend saying another and a couple more people saying different things and words, so I tried putting it together the best I can. I will put translations at the end note – if anyone can help me with the DA Elven language I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER ._. creeeeeppyyyyyy...hah, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"_Vavyna sulia._"

"No."

"_Vaynav suli._"

"Almost."

"_Vayna suile._"

Solas chuckled as he looked down at Soora, "You're putting too much emphasis at the end. _Suile_."

"_Su...Suile._" Soora mouthed the word over and over again, "It doesn't feel right. Are you sure-"

Solas raised as eyebrow as Soora flushed from embarrassment, "Sorry."

Solas smirked and leaned on the desk next to Soora. She looked back down at the book, "...How long as this book been around?"

"It hasn't. I'm writing it."

"Oh," Soora pressed her hand on the page. The papers did seem new but the smell was intoxicating. She loved the smell of books, old and new. She didn't know whether it was the leather it was bound in or the papers from all over.

"_Vanya sulie_." Soora looked up at Solas.

He smiled, "Good._ Fair winds_. It counts as saying farewell, depending on the departure." Solas leaned over the book and pointed to a new phrase.

"_Lle mae quel._"

"_Maa_," Solas corrected.

"_Lle maa quel_." She looked down at the book and translated it, "You look good."

"I know I do," Solas joked. Soora lightly slapped his head away from the book, "I want to pick one."

"Page one-twenty five, line fifty six. I'm sure you will get a kick out of it." Solas smirked, leaning back on the desk with his arms crossed.

Soora looked for the page and skipped to the line.

"_Auta miq...miqul..._Crap, hold on," Soora brought the book up to her face. Solas looked over at her, watching her intently as she mouthed the letters. As he watched her, he wondered what would he have been doing right now if he didn't give the orb to Corypheus or even allowed a romance to happen between them.

"Did I say it right?" Soora had been looking at Solas for a few seconds, waiting.

"Hmm? Repeat it. Let's see if you can get it a second time."

"_Auta miqula nauko._"

Solas chuckled, "_Nauka_."

"Oh...what does it even mean? You didn't put the translation on here." Soora said, flipping to the next page.

"Go kiss a dwarf," Solas said, shrugging.

"I skipping a hundred pages for that?" Soora sighed.

"It was used as an insult years ago. I'm pretty sure if you yelled that at Cassandra she would and say she didn't like Varric like that." Solas chuckled a little.

"It's a stupid insult," Soora muttered, leaning back in her chair.

"_Da'len._" Solas warned.

Soora looked away, mumbling 'go kiss a dwarf' under her breath.

"Three." Solas heard that last remark. _Fuck_, Soora thought as she saw Solas put three more tallies on the paper he had set between them.

"...How many tallies do I have...exactly?" Soora asked.

"Five." Solas added five more.

"Crap...I forgot that was another 'rule'." Soora used air quotations which got her more marks.

"Four."

"_Fenedhis._"

"One."

"Fen'Harel, take me now," Soora whined as she let her head fall onto the desk, cover the back of her head with her arms. Solas looked up from his tallying to see if she even realized what she said, seeing as she didn't he would let that one slid. He snickered a little before saying the next page, "One-fifty six. Line five."

Soora picked her head up, "Permission to ask a question?"

Solas nodded to her, finishing the last of the tallies.

"You use to say elven words, beautifully said elven words before you left...I know they were affectionate, you would only say them when we-"

He took the book off the desk and skipped back to the first chapter title page, setting it down in front of her. She looked down.

_Oira __Lath._

"Eternal Love." Soora said, contemplating.

"Something the matter?" He asked. She ignored him and flipped to the next page, reading and speaking fluently, saying the meanings after each phrase. Solas couldn't say he wasn't impressed. He purposefully skipped that chapter, knowing some of the words would be a tongue twister for her. But here she was, speaking it perfectly.

Reading the last phrase on the page she turned to him, "I need to know a certain word."

He motioned for her to continue.

"Bed."

"Any particular reason?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning back onto the desk.

"Because the Dalish only have a word for bedroll."

"..._Kaima_."

Soora started mouthing it, "_Kaia-"_

"_Kai__**ma**__._"

"_Kaima-_"

Solas nodded, "Good."

"_Ar_."

Solas looked at her, "...Repeat that, _da'len_."

Soora stood up in front of him, "_Kaima __a__r_."

Solas stood up straight as Soora tried to look taller. He hid his smile behind a smirk as he looked down at the tallies.

"One-hundred ten," He said. Soora looked down at the tallies as well, not realizing that Solas just ended the conversation.

"That is it for the day, _da'len_." Solas said, looking down at her.

"Permission to question the meaning of the tallies?" Soora asked, still looking down at them.

Solas picked up the paper, "It is...a point system, for a lack of better phrasing."

"For what?" She corrected herself, "If I may ask."

He looked at her, "You truly wish to know?"

She nodded as he handed her the paper. He lowered himself near her ear and whispered in elven, "_It's how many time I'm going to make you scream __**F**__**e**__**n'Harel**__ as I fuck you_."

Solas felt her whimper before he stood up and walked towards the stairs, "I'll be here at dusk tomorrow to start the next session."

* * *

**END NOTE: **

**Vayna Suile – Fair winds**

**Lle maa quel – You look good**

**Auta miqula nauka – Go kiss a Dwarf**

**Oira Lath – Eternal Love**

**Kaima ar – Bed me**


	5. Chapter 5: What Is Sex With A God Like?

Title: Take Me

Chapter 5: What Is Sex With A God Like?

Today was going to be a leisure day, Soora decided. No Inquisitor work, not yelling at Bull and Dorian trying to sneak up to her quarters to have a 'quicky' on her bed, no yelling a Sera for hurting Cole's feelings, no yelling at Cassandra when she would try to tackle Varric and punch him, just no yelling, working, or worrying. None of that.

Soora walked toward the rotunda, hoping to set up another session with Solas before things got more hectic again. She opened the door and spotted Solas asleep on the couch. She guessed he would be, it is only a little past dawn. Soora slowly crept over to him and crawled on top of his chest, as quietly as she could but–

"You know I can hear you, right?" Solas mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. Soora sighed and talked in almost a whisper, "I figured."

"Why so early, da'len?" Solas said, shifting his head to look up at her.

"I have nothing to do today," She smiled down at him.

"Then wouldn't you want to sleep in...like everyone else in the world is doing?" Solas groaned, trying to shift his body. "...Da'len, please get off." Soora crossed her arms, "No."

"_Da'len_," Solas said sternly, closing his eyes.

"This is a...ten right? Or was it four? _Twenty_?" Soora mocked his tallying system, giggling to herself and she saw an irritated look start to appear on Solas' face.

"You can mark all the tallies you want, _Fen'Harel,_" She leaned down and whispered his name into his ear,_ "_It is not a bad thing if I _moan_ and _scream_ my lovers name aloud."

Solas turned his head to stare up at Soora as she pulled away enough to look at him from he corner of her eye, his eyes noticeable darken quickly, "Be careful what you say, _Ma vhenan._" She leaned down a little more, her lips only inches from his, her hair falling and tickling his cheeks, "Or what?" She smirked as she waited for him. Soora sat on his chest for the next minute, wondering why Solas hadn't moved. Looking into his eyes was making her feeling just as lustful and weak as–

The next thing she knew, she was trapped – her back pressed again cold, hard floor of the rotunda but she didn't care.

Because his mouth was on hers, and it was the most intense feeling ever.

He attacked her lips, willing them to open for him. Moaning, she relented, letting his tongue in. He had the most wonderful tongue. The warmest.

He was driving her crazy with his kisses alone.

Soora let her hands slide down, raking her nails down his bare back. Solas let his hands run on her bottom, pulling her up, hoisting her until her legs wrapped around his as he pushed her against the wall. He pushed further on the wall, until his ache met her own. Until they collided. She trembled once more and arched into the irresistible heat.

She moaned his name, gripping at his shoulders. He groaned out hers, nipping at her bottom lip. His hands ran down her shirt, traveling up. He stopped for a moment and trailed kissed down her neck, nipping and biting as she whimpered and panted.

"Say it," His teeth lightly nipped at her neck, "Say it again."

He pressed further into her, seeing her bite her lip to keep the noise inside. Solas bit down harder on her neck, "Say it, _Soora_." He purred her name, pressing against her again.

She moaned softly, "_Fen'Harel...take me."_

He bucked his hips against hers, harder, "_Again._"

She cried louder, "_Fen'Harel...fuck me_."

Without warning, his one hand traveled up, feeling the bare underside of her breast. She moaned louder, as his thumb caressed them. Then, as fast as a wolf, his mouth disentangled and went to latch onto her breast, over her thin shirt.

She whimpered more, as that mouth sucked on a pert, aroused nipple.

"Fe-Fen'Ha–a–arel..."

She was going insane. He was sucking like there was no tomorrow, electrifying her body. Firing up her soul.

And then–

"Wake up."

Soora shot up in bed, panting. She looked around and realized that was just a dream...whether that _was_ Solas in the fade teasing her or just one of those sexual nightmares she has sometimes...Soora fell back in bed wiping forehead with her sleeve.

"Fuck...Solas..." she panted, pressing her palms into her eyes. If that was him...he would tease her all day. She would force him to give her more if she got him alone, or in a corner where no one was looking.

She sighed and let her arms fall to her side, "One thing is right though...nothing to do today." She sat up and felt a sharp pain in her neck. She placed her hand over the pain and massaged it. It felt slick, blood? She pulled her hand away and looked at it, _No...just a lot of sweat._ She never had that sort of teasing dream before. She still didn't know exactly what to make of it. Switching out of her sweat covered clothes to a new pair of cloths. Seeing as even though her windows were closed and she still felt freezing, she decided to put on a heavy tunic over her clothes today.

* * *

"_Wolfie Godness_," Sera walked down from her room to the main floor of the tavern, seeing he was already here eating breakfast, "Bloody good food, innit?" Solas didn't look up from his meal as Sera sat next to him.

"I need to ask you and Quizzy something," Sera sighed, "Seeing as she ain't here, it will wait."

"You can't just ask me because?"

"Because you're _Fen'Harel_," Sera looked at his breakfast, stealing a piece of toast, "And because we all know you are _Fen'Harel_, is why I am even asking this questions."

Solas just sighed and pushed his plate over to her, "I'm done anyways."

"Thanks, _Wolfie Godness_."

"I thought you didn't believe in the Gods? _Specifically, _Elven Gods." Solas asked.

Sera looked at him, "It doesn't matter what I believe. Do I believe you are this _Dread Wolf _from the Dalish tales? Not particularly, no – who am I to even judge? – but you're back and Teetness is happy. Her happiness is all that matters right now."

"_Teetness_?" Solas asked,

Sera glared at the food, "I developed a crush while you were gone, so I gave it a nickname."

"Tart, sweet. Tiny, between. Candy that makes you sick, but you can't stop eating." They could hear Cole explain from upstairs.

"Shut it!" Sera yelled up at him. Cole's faint laugh could be heard.

Solas' lips tugged into a smile, "An infatuation. Did anything happen?"

Sera smirked, "Worried of a little competition, _Wolfie Godness_?"

Solas chuckled, "Was that a serious question?"

"No, nothing happened. I knew what she needed, a friend. Someone to drink with, cry with, throw knives at the dummies with. She didn't need or want another love. I was okay with being that friend. _Best_ friend. I couldn't ask for anything else." Solas could hear Sera's emotions in her words, "You. If you hurt her..." Sera slammed her fist on the table and glared at him, "I will cut your bloody cock off and force feed the damned thing to you."

Solas stared at Sera in silence. The silence, on his part, was a mutual agreement.

"Good Morning!" Soora barged into the tavern, glowing as bright as the sun.

Sera's demeanor changed instantly as Soora entered, "Quizzy, g'mornin'. Care for a drink?"

Solas nodded to himself, he had a new found respect for Sera. _Perhaps I __**am **__too quick to judge._

"Isn't it a bit early to drink?" Soora asked as she moved towards them, "Playing nice, I hope?"

"It's never too early to drink!" Sera snickered and snorted.

"You've been hanging out too much with Dorian and Bull," Soora commented, stealing the plate from Sera and hooping onto the tavern's bar table.

"How did you sleep, _da'len_?" Solas asked.

Soora swallowed a piece of meat and squeaked out, "Fine." Soora could see the smug look at Solas' face as he went back to sipping at his drink.

_You cheeky little wolf._ She commented in her head.

"Now that you're both here I can ask you!" Sera perked up, "Wolf-God Sex! Or just God Sex...what's it like?"

Solas choked on his drink as Soora scolded Sera.

"Sera!"

"What? I'm only asking for the bet." Sera complained.

"Bet?" Soora raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I bet Dorian and Iron Bull that you have better sex then they do – with all there sex talk and lustful stares–"

"They tell you of what they do?" Solas coughed, still trying to not choke on his drink anymore.

"I live a level _below_ them. They don't _need _to tell me. I can hear _everything_," Sera shrugged, taking a piece of meat off of the Inquisitors plate and biting into it, "Besides, you two look more about pleasing each other then going for the kill instantly."

"Caring lovers?" Solas joked.

"Sure, whatever. I just need to know. I need to money," Sera coughed.

Soora flushed and looked anywhere but Solas' face, "We...umm...haven't actually done..._it_."

Sera smiled, "Yes! At least that isn't a '_Solas Sucks,'_ I still have a chance for my money!"

"How much money did you bet, exactly?" Soora wondered, her cheeks flush.

"...One hundred gold."

"I hope you aren't lying so I'll be a _better _lover to Soora," Solas snickered at the look on both of their faces.

"I don't _lie_ about bets, _Fen'Harel_," Sera glared, standing up. She looked at Soora, who nodded with a smirk.

"Great," Sera smiled before scurrying out of the Tavern. Solas and Soora sat in silence as she finished eating. Solas' eyes on her the whole time. She squirmed a little under his gaze. She had to admit, now that everyone know and there was nothing holding back the quick glances and the stolen kissing – he was very daring.

_Making up for last time, perhaps_, she thought to herself. She loved it. Setting her plate down she cleared her throat.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, licking her lips.

"Perfectly," Solas stated, standing up and walking around the her. She watched him as he stalked toward her and stood between her legs.

She opened her mouth to talk but couldn't find the voice. Keeping her lips slightly parted as his face closed in more. She could feel his budge against her inner thigh, memories of the dream ran back into her mind as Solas' lips crash onto hers. He placed a hand on the small of her back to move her closer as she held onto the front of his shirt.

He could feel her unfold beneath him with just that kiss – and he loved it. He moved his other hand in her hair as she moaned into his mouth. Solas moved her around so he could lay her down and climb above her.

"So-...Fen'Harel," Soora breathed out as he placed feathery kissed down her neck. While Solas abused his love with kisses he quietly pilled his belt off, pulled her hands above her head tying them together. He pulled back to look at her once he knew she couldn't get out of the belt.

Soora flushed furiously, thinking of a plan on how get out of there, "What is someone comes in-"

"They won't." Solas said, confidently, as he pulled his shirt off.

_Oh, Creators. I'm screwed._

"What...what if-" Solas silenced her with a kiss, "Stop talking, _da'len_." Soora turned her face away, blushing furiously. _How I wish this were somewhere else...private and where I could-_

"Just say no," Solas said, pulling back, "and I'll stop."

Soora looked up at him. Her mind kept saying 'No, this is not the place for the Inquisitor to have sex.' But her heart and everything else in her body told her to just forget the surrounding and just fuck him.

She opened her mouth, still unable to say anything. Solas smirked and leaned down, his hand trailing closer to her sex. He placed a hand next to her head and he looked down at her, "You're mind is telling you no, is it not?"

She parted her lips and looked at him, wanting him. She felt a finger trail over her sex, a smug smiled plastered on Solas' face, "But your body says, yes..."

She nodded again, biting back a moan as he pushed his finger against her.

"Te-tease," she breathed out, looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her before getting off of her.

She panted as she saw him start to walk off, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Wh-what the...the fuck, Solas?" Soora panted, shifting onto her side to look at him.

"Your mind said no," he stated plainly.

"N-No, it didn't. I...It say yes," She tried sitting up, unable to.

_How the hell does he do this to me?_

She looked back over at Solas who only smirked, "I will see you for our session in an hour, _Da'len. _Come to me, we have many things to carry to your quarters."

Soora panted and leaned her head back, realizing Solas' belt was still wrapped around her wrists.

"So-Solas, wait!" Soora called, Solas peered his head back into the tavern before the door closed, "Hmm?"

"Your belt," Soora tried to loosen the grip to no avail.

Solas shrugged, "Bring it with you in an hour."

"I'm not walking around with your belt tied around my wrists!" Soora forced herself to sit up, glaring at him.

He smirked, "Crawl." The door closed behind him as he went back to the rotunda. She glared at the door as she fully sat up. She slid off the table and slowly walked over to the door. She pulled it open a little, hoping someone she knew wouldn't blab about this –

"Soora, is everything alright?" Cullen came around the tavern, probably just having another daily meeting with Cassandra about how he is doing without the Lyrium.

_Oh, Fuck!_ "Y-Yes! I...I need you to do a favor, go find Cassandra, or Bull or...just anyone with something sharp to cut stuff with."

Cullen raised an eyebrow and motioned toward his sword, "I could help with some...cutting, I presume?"

She didn't want one of her advisors to see her like this, preferable the guy she had a crush on for 5 seconds.

She bit her lip, but saw no other choices – she didn't want to hurt his feelings by shooing him off again.

"Get in the tavern," She said, retreating back inside. Cullen opened the door more and wanted in, closing it behind him.

"Is everything okay, Soora?" Cullen said, her back turned to him.

"Do you think you can cut something with your eyes closed?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"If I had a dagger, yes. What is going on?"

"Please don't judge me," She mumbled and turned to face him, showing the belt that bound her wrists together.

"Oh – I – uhmm," Cullen cleared his throat and shook his head, "I'll have this off, quickly." Cullen pulled his dagger out of it's sheath on his belt.

Soora breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank the Creators."

Cullen slowly put the dagger between her bound wrists, trying not to cut her. He pulled up quickly and cut the belt. She felt a slight sting and hissed.

"I didn't cut you, did I?" He asked, frantically.

Soora shook her head while rubbing her wrist, "No, I didn't didn't realize how tight it was. Thank you."

"Well, if there is nothing else you need me to...umm – _cut_...and I really hope there isn't, I will head back to my post...Enjoy your day," and with that Cullen left.

"You're going to _pay_ for that embarrassment, Solas." Soora said aloud to herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Gwib-Gwib

Title: Take Me

Chapter 6: Gwib-Gwib

* * *

"Well Met?"

"_Mae govannen._"

"Until Tomorrow?"

"_Tenna' tul're_."

Today's lesson was Solas testing to see how much she remembered from chapter's one through five.

"You look good?"

"_Lle maa quel._"

Solas nodded, "Good. You are doing fine work today, _da'len_."

"_Ma serannas, Hahren_."

He looked down at her as she flipped through the book.

"Your head is empty?"

"_Dolle naa lost_."

"Do you want to dance?"

"_Lle merna salk?_"

"Be silent?"

"_Dina_."

Solas stood behind her, looking down as she mouthed the words. Leaning down looking at the book and picked his next word.

"Pride."

Soora paused for a moment, feeling Solas's breath on her neck, "..._Solas_."

"My beloved."

"..._A–__A'maelamin._"

"Follow." Solas' voice became softer as he leaned in.

"..._Soo..ra_." Soora swallowed, trying not to turn her head towards Solas.

"My Love." Soora

"_Melamin_." Solas leaned on the desk on front of her, finally getting her to look at him.

"I shall treasure your gift in my heart." Solas stared into her eyes. Soora felt her mouth become dry.

"..._A...Amin harmuva...onalle e'cormamin._"

Solas nodded and kissed her quickly before he stood back up, "To think, you would be done with the first five chapters within days. Truly remarkable."

She nodded, feeling light headed, "Y-Yeah...who knew."

"Everything alright, _da'len_?" Solas looked at her.

Soora nodded, waving him away, "Yes, yes...just..."

Solas looked at her, "_Just_?"

"I need to ask you something...about this morning," Soora could feel the tips of her ears turning red as he moved over to her.

"We were...in the Fade?"

Solas chuckled, leaning on her desk, "Yes and no. You forced yourself into my dream...manipulating it for yourself."

"So...I manipulated your dream into my own with the help of the Fade?" Soora asked. Solas nodded, "I think I came back just in time. You are a very powerful mage, demons will prey upon that power. I will help you learn to control your dreams better."

When she heard the words 'help you' she knew he meant 'make more tallies so I have more power.' She groaned and slammed her head on the table, whining, "No."

Solas raised an eyebrow, "You do not want my help?"

Soora shook her head, "I do. I really do. Just _please _no tallies with this fade crap. Not attracting demons is a lot harder then not saying words correctly."

Solas nodded, "Agreed. When we are in the fade, no tallies will be counted."

"Thank you, Solas."

"I will out them once I've woken up."

"Wait...what?" Soora looked up at Solas.

"I remember everything, _da'len_. I can count every mistake you've made once I've woken up."

"You are...the _biggest_ ass in the world."

Solas commented back something in elven, smirking at the fact that she didn't know it – some words she had yet to learn. She understood all but one word. Mouthing them she looking through he book Solas was writing. Solas couldn't help but smirk as she tried to find out what he said. Moving over her library, he fingered through her books.

"_Gwib_..." She skimmed each page.

It took her a couple minutes to find the word, "_Gwib_ means..." Her breath hitched as she felt him behind her. Even if the back part of the chair was separating them, she could feel him coming down on her.

"What does it mean?" Solas asked, leaning his arms onto the chair and looking down at her, his head tilted.

"_Gwib _means-"

"The _whole_ sentence, _da'len_." She could hear the wolfish smile forming on his lips. Her lips parted as his hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"M...my–" she held her breath as his chin rested on her head.

"_Da'len_?"

"You know what, just give me like...infinity amount of tallies because I am _not _repeating that." She stood up, putting her hands up in defence.

"Say the word," Solas said, not at all in a stern voice, pulling the chair away and pushing her softly against the desk. She turned around quickly before he trapped her.

Soora sighed, "Really?"

Solas nodded, "Trust me."

"_Gwib._"

"Now two times."

"_Gwib-Gwib_." She slightly giggled at the sound of it.

Solas smiled, leaning in and kissing her neck, "A good reason to know that word is because it can be an insult, an inside joke, a good comeback..." He nipped at her next, "_Sexual_."

Soora giggled more, putting her hand over her mouth as she thought of something, "That is totally your new nickname."

Solas pulled back, "No."

"_Gwib-Gwib._"

"_No._"

Soora could contain her laugher anymore, seeing the displeasure on Solas' face only added more to her liking the nickname. She leaned into his chest and laughed until she cried. Solas just stood there, an annoyed look on his face – though he was slightly amused. Soora looked up at him and giggled some more, "My _Gwib-Gwib_."

Solas hid his smile by shaking his head and walking around the desk towards the door.

"Wait! _Gwib-Gwib_," Solas turned around for a second before Soora fell onto her desk in a fit of laughter.

Solas made a noise, rolling his eyes, "I will see you at lunch."

"Until later, my _Gwib-Gwib!_"

He could still hear her laughter as he got to the main hall.

_**Never **_was he going to talk dirty in elven again.

* * *

**ADD NOTE: 3 out of the 5 people I am using as elven experts in this chapter say Gwib means cock...I think that just worked out perfectlyfor me. Right as I was about to get rid half the chapter, one of my friends messages me a couple derogatory remarks in elven, most of them were just plan rude and unattractive as I wrote it in – and the last remark was 'My cock is bigger.' The only reason I did not write the full sentence in Elven was because none could actually find the world 'bigger' only big our huge. I tried writing it with huge and it didn't feel right, so I just improvised and this came out c: I hope everyone liked the chapter! More to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Drinking Buddies

Title: Take Me

Chapter 7: Drinking Buddies

* * *

"Di–Did ya shave yor hair or did't just...fall out?" Sera asked on night as all Soora's companions sat around the fire in the tavern. She kept touching his head, feeling for pricks or something. Sera took another swing at her drink.

"How old do you think I am?" Solas swatted her hand away from his head. Sera chirped, "A...a kajillion!" Hearing Soora and Sera laugh made hi realize he set himself up for that answer.

"How do you even age?" Sera asked, poking at his cheek.

"How _do_ you age? If you're a God, why do you look so old?" Soora leaned in a little poking his other cheek, the smell of whatever Bull had been serving most of the night on her breath. He saw Bull drinking that Qunari drink, _Maraas-Lok_ – and from how drunk he saw Soora was, that was most likely it.

He looked at Soora, unamused, "You are only a little more then half the age my features are and you look as old as me." Sera and Soora swatted him on his head.

"Don't be mean tah Quizzy!"

"I don't look that old...do I, Sera?" Soora turned to Sera, touching her own face, feeling for wrinkles and scars – which she had a lot of, the scars...no wrinkles. Solas backed up as Sera jumped to her side. "Not at all, Teetness." Soora half cried and fake cried while drinking more of that drink, Maraas-Lok.

"Don't worry, Solas. She won't remember this conversation," Bull said to him, setting at the Bar with Dorian, Cassandra, and Varric.

"Bull! I need another drink!" Sera cried.

"No way, _neither_ of you are getting anymore. You've drunk all you can handle tonight." Bull said, officially cutting them off for the night.

"But, _Hornieeeeeeee_–" Sera fell over as she tried to get up, giggling and snorting. Soora giggled and laughed as her and Sera lay by the fire.

"Are they always like this after drinking?" Solas asked, pulling up a chair to the bar.

"No, not usually. We cut them off after the first half cup," Cassandra commented, "but tonight is a special occasion."

"It is?" Solas asked.

"A year ago today the Inquisitor ended the Mage-Templar War." Varric said, taking a bite out of some left over bread.

"Ah, yes. I remember hearing about that. I also remember hearing Vivienne, our new _illustrious_ Divine, tried forcing our Inquisitor into the new Circle after restoring peace." Solas said, remembering after he heard the news he starting heading for Val Royeaux, only a few miles from where he was at the time.

"The short time we spent at Halamshiral made the Inquisitor very good at The Game. Just a notch above Vivienne," Dorian said, "She actually got me in a Circle for a couple days before Soora was able to get me out. Had to wear those scratchy mage robes and everything."

"How exactly did she manage out-wit Vivienne? I've tried to figure out how to do that since the day we met." Solas said, looking over as Soora as her and Sera made weird shapes in the air with their fingers.

"Remember when she needed help getting the Snowy Wyvern's heart?" Cassandra took a sip of her ale.

"Yes, before she decided to actually give the Wyvern heart to Vivienne she stole some books from me and asked about potions that involved The Snowy Wyvern." Solas nodded.

"Then, as you know, the Snowy Wyvern heart has more poison than potions or poultice recipes. Soora took caution and somehow managed to prove that Vivienne killed Duke Bastien – threatened to let her secret out. Brilliant – if I may so so myself." Dorian said, amazement still in his voice.

Solas nodded, remembering seeing her walking the street of Val Royeaux with a hidden smirk he knew all too well plastered on her face. Inquisition soldiers followed behind her, Dorian in the middle – being protected. He remembered walking in Val Royeaux again made him feel nostalgic. He remembered Soora bringing behind a pillar. _Just one time_, she promised. Reluctantly he agreed, but every time after that it was him bringing her behind the same pillar.

Sneaking kissed and affectionate whispers. Sometimes it turned into something more...heated and not well suited for Orlesian's in public, Antiva would have been a different story. Once a guard did catch them, even chased them – until falling into a jester trick after Soora threw a grape fruit from a stall at him.

He looked over at Soora, a slight smile on his lips. She and Sera were now leaned against each other, back to back, giggling and telling stories. As Sera started a new story Soora stole a glance at Solas. An alluring and mischievous smile formed on her lip. She quickly cut Sera off from her story and whispered something.

Sera's giggling stopped full on as she looked shocked at the Inquisitor, "Nah! You didn't!" Everything looked over at Sera's yell.

"_Gwib-Gwib_? Fuck – NO WAY – seriously?" Sera's giggled returned, falling over on the floor, unable to contain her laughter.

_Oh, fuck..._

Solas shook his head.

"Gwib-Gwib?" Iron Bull mouthed the words, everyone at the table did. Dorian looked over at Solas, "I'm guessing it's an ancient elven word. It obviously has an effect on Solas, look at him. He's actually showing an emotion beside broody."

"What is up with me attracting broody elves?" Varric mumbled to himself.

"Solas has nothing on Fenris," Cassandra heard him, "Fenris never cracked a smile unless Hawke was around – and that only because Hawke forces him."

"Fenris isn't as broody as Solas – look at the poor bastard – he's been back for two weeks and is brooding over the fact that our Inquisitor still hasn't jumped him."

Solas opened his mouth to object–

"H-Hey!" Soora tried to stand up, loosing her footing she stumbled onto her knee's, catching herself with one hand on the ground she held her other hand up and pointed her index finger at Varric, "I...I am a _lady_ – and the _Inquisitor_. I will jump _Gwib-Gwib_ whenever I want. It's...it's...fuck – Sera what was I going to say?"

Solas held in his laugh, sadly he was getting found of the nickname – always made him amused.

"I dunno what you w're gon'a say...but you should totally–y do that–" Sera hiccuped, "Jumping...thing."

"_Gwib-Gwib_," Soora tried to stand up again and failed again, "I can't jump you at _this _moment...but I _promise_, tomorrow..._I promise_."

"What does _Gwib-Gwib_ even mean?" Cassandra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Soora giggled and fell onto her side, unable to answer. Everyone turned to Solas – except Sera who was crawling up the stairs to get to her room – for an answer. Solas stayed silent, arms crossed, refusing to answer.

"Is it a sex thing? Ooh, I bet it is," Dorian chuckled.

"Is it a _sexy_ sex thing or an awkward _please don't ever say that again_ sex thing?" Iron Bull asked, smirking.

Solas sighed, "A little of both, depending on how you use it in a sentence. The way she is using it is the...'_please don't ever say that again_' way. She also uses it because she know it annoys me."

Varric smirked, "At yet, you continue to let her use it – even if it does annoy you."

"That's what love is, Varric." Cassandra said, shrugging.

"You know as much as I do about love, Seeker. My books are the only thing that sustains you." Varric chuckled.

Cassandra glared at him, "Maybe if I didn't run around to find _you_ – I could be with someone."

"Oh please, you would not be happy. You would miss me – you need me." Varric taunted, something in his eyes that Cassandra could not place.

Cassandra flushed a little, mouth open about to start another argument. Solas looked over at Soora as Varric and Cassandra started to argue. Soora was now sitting in front of the fire place, far enough to not get burnt. Leaving the arguing lovers-in-denial he moved to sit behind her. He pulled her into between his legs and her. She leaned back on him and rested her head on him.

"How are you, _vhenan_?" Solas whispered.

"Tired and sore," Soora answered, "I haven't laughed like that in...a while."

"You sound a lot less drunk than you did a couple minutes ago," He noticed.

"Do I? I honestly do not remember how I was acting," Soora murmured, leaning her head against Solas' cheek. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is that Cassandra and Varric again?" Soora asked, not willing to move. Solas hummed to confirm.

"Heh...Can you tell them something for me? I...I can't talk any louder than this. Tell them to get a room."

Solas looked over at the two, seeing Bull and Dorian had already left. Feeling Soora lean more into him he sounded and quick whistle – getting the attention of both Varric and Cassandra – and motioned toward the door with his head.

Getting the message they both nodded and left, right when the door closed Solas could hear their arguing continue until it completely disappeared as they moved further away.

"Solas," Soora's voice cracked as she said his name, "Please...don't leave again. _Please_...I couldn't handle it." He felt something wet fall in-between his slightly opened shirt. He didn't need to look to know she was crying. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him, "Never again, Soora. _Never_."

* * *

**ADD NOTE: Yes...I needed to add that little bit of fluff/sadness at the end. I just finished the game (Again) after romancing Solas and needed to add that part.**

**To the Guest who said Bioware's next game better have some Solas bed romance – yes, I agree. They completely robbed us of that and if they don't either put a DLC in (like they did for Morrigan in Origins) or put a patch in that adds some nice Solas lovin'; they are going to receive a lot of goats being thrown at their office's. At the same time I'm happy we got to see that not every character you romance has a scene where it's just sex. His scene in Crestwood – though he totally touched my butt than left me alone where Wyverns are known to roam – was truly amazing. I'm happy that we got a sweet romance with Solas. I only wish they added more scenes (one on one) with him. He only had a few scene's compared to the rest of your companions.**


	8. Chapter 8: Arrows and Mayhem

Title: Take Me

Chapter 8: Arrows and Mayhem

* * *

Soora walked down to the main hall from her quarters, dressed in her Dalish scout armor from her old clan with her hair tied up in a high bun and a dagger on her belt.

She walked through the main hall into the rotunda.

"Solas."

Solas hummed, without looking up from his book.

"Solas." Soora walked behind his chair, leaning her chin on the top of the back.

"Hmm?" He turned the page.

Soora pouted a little, walking next to the chair and sitting on the armrest, "Solas."

"Yes?" Not a movement or glance.

Soora loudly sighed before taking his book out of his hand and throwing it across the room.

"So–...ora.." Solas looked at her, his anger quickly diminishing and his cheek becoming red, "I...I...umm..."

Soora smiled, "Come on. I have a surprise."

Soora pulled Solas out of the rotunda and toward's Cullen's courters.

"Where are we-"

Soora kicked the door open. Whizzing past Cullen as he climbed down from the latter, half naked, "Sorry to barge in! Needed a short-cut!" Soora and Solas were out of his quarters by time he could say anything.

"I'm amazing you didn't stare at the half-naked templar," Solas said.

"I'm not into those Mage-Templar fantasies," Soora shrugged, "Besides, I'm living a 'lonely girl get's seduced by the dread wolf' fantasy every day." Soora smiled as she heard Solas start laughing.

"If I remember correctly, _vhenan_, you seduced me."

"You introduced tongue – and don't say it didn't count because it totally does. I see how wild you get in the Fade."

"You introduced touching."

"You introduced magic."

"You introduced dominance."

"You introduced both dominance _and _magic." Soora smirked and opened the door to the last tower before they would arrive where they need to be.

"So, you know what story of _The Slow Arrow_?" Soora looked at him.

"Please tell me this isn't–"

"It isn't," She cut him off, "I promise." She pulled him over to the other door leading out to the last part of the battlements."

"You appear to be a mage – and you are a mage – but the story depicts you as an archer." She opened the door and showed him the bows and arrows laying on the ground.

"So, because of that certain story of Fen'Harel – you assume I know how to use a bow." Solas walked along the wall with Soora as they neared the equipment. The stable that Blackwall has marked as his own behind them, the kitchen on the other side. This part of the battlements guards never patrolled and was Soora's favorite spot at Skyhold.

"No. I've noticed, before I knew you were Fen'Harel, that when you pulled your staff out with your left held," She laced her fingers with his, "Your right hand would go for the string of a bow. You would always quickly fix the mistake – but I noticed." Soora said, kissing his wrist.

Solas chuckled, "Very perceptive, _da'len_."

"So, _Fen'Harel_. Will you teach me?" She picked up the bow and held it out for him.

Solas raised an eyebrow, "You could easily as Sera to help you with this."

Soora snorted, "I could have easily not dug around my room for the past day searching for this outfit."

Solas took the bow from her hand, a smile plastered on his lips, "You really need to find an excuse to where that?"

"No, I just liked that I thought of one," Soora smiled back. Solas handed the bow back to Soora and pulled his long sleeved shirt off, leaving his torn and scorched tank on with the wolf's jaw medallion laced around his neck.

"Well, first things first, do you know what kind of bow this is?" Solas said, picking up an arrow from it's pouch and taking the bow back from Soora.

"No," Soora mumbled, "It looked cool, so I bought it."

Solas rolled his eyes and hooked the notch onto the bow string getting in his stance. "Its a recurve bow. If you know how to use it correctly," He pulled back on the bowstring, "You can make it dance." He let go of the string as the bow flew away. Soora never saw anything move that quickly before. Varric and Sera's skill could not compare to what she had just witnessed. She looked back over at him and flushed. As he still stood in his stance, watching his arrow flutter into the mountains, Soora could see how well sculpted he was. Broad shoulders, perfectly sculpted muscles – he definitely wasn't like other elves. As her gaze fell lower, so did her mouth.

_Is he...is that...you were not lying..._

Solas looked over at Soora, her mouth hanging open as she stared at him.

"...What?"

* * *

It was now well within the day for Solas to say that his vhenan will never shoot an arrow correctly. Leaning on his staff, which he got for protection after almost being shot in the arm, he let a long sigh out.

"_Da'len_, I fear you may be the _worst_ archer I have ever met."

"No – no – no! I can do this," Picking up another arrow, Soora hooked the notch onto the bowstring and pulled back slowly.

"Hold that position," Solas said quickly.

Soora did as she was told and stood still, "Something wrong?"

"You keep messing up your posture," Solas said, setting his staff on the wall.

"Here," Solas stood next to her, placing his left hand over hers and using his right elbow to move hers up. He looked down and sighed, "Your legs are too far apart – bring them to shoulder-length."

She moved her right leg in a little.

"Good." Solas said. He stood back and walked around her in circles.

"Maybe you should show me the stance again?" Soora asked, her face heating up.

"I've showed you how to shoot the arrow more then you have touched it, _da'len_."

Soora smirked to herself, "Oo—ho, yes you have, _baby_."

"You are too flimsy," Solas said flatly, ignoring what she said.

"Excuse me?" Soora turned her head to glare at him.

"You want to learn?" Solas asked, moving her head back to its original position.

"_I do._" She hissed, feeling her neck twist uncomfortably.

"Then listen to me," He moved behind her and tilted her chin up.

"And here I thought the Fen'Harel the Dalish new and loved _never_ existed," Soora smirked.

Soora squeaked as she felt him slap her ass, "H-Hey! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Then try harder," Solas moved his leg between hers and pushed her left leg out.

"It would be easier if a wolf wasn't stalking me," she mumbled to herself. She felt a pinch on her lower back, squeaking again – "Solas!"

"Stop hunching your shoulders, relax."

Soora growled and pulled back on the bowstring again, relaxing her shoulders.

"Pick a target."

"We're facing an endless pit of _white_ and _bright_, Solas–" She could feel another slap coming, "But fine." She squeaked out quickly. She let a breath out and tilted her head a little, making Solas fix it, and picked a target.

"Target locked," Soora said, her voice confident.

"Relax your fingers, let the string go on it's own. As smooth and gently as possible. Steady your breathing. Once you breath in, start releasing your grip and breath out as you feel the arrow leave you." Solas nodded to her.

Soora nodded slightly back, "O-Okay."

"You have this, _da'len_. Just relax." Solas stood next to her, his hands behind his back. He stared at her intently. For one reason it was to make sure she didn't hurt herself, the second was for her to get use to pressure while firing an arrow, and third was for his own pleasure of torturing her.

She took in a breath, closing her left eye and aiming at her target. Letting her fingers slowly relax, she let her breath out – letting the arrow fly across the air, disappearing from sight.

"O...Oh my...S-Solas...Solas! Did you see that? I-I did it! I did it!" She dropped the bow and turned to him, slightly jumping up and down from excitement.

"Solas," She hissed with a smile on her face, "I did it!"

He nodded, a small smile forming on his lips, "Congratulations, _da'len_."

"Do I get a reward?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows and Solas moved closer to her.

"What do you wish?"

"Hmmm," Soora bit her thumb, "What do I want?"

Taking the opportunity of Soora being distracted, Solas gathered his things and put his long sleeved shirt back on. He looked back at Soora who was mumbling to herself while biting her lip. He picked up his staff and stood next to her as she thought.

"What would you want?" Soora asked, looking at him.

Solas smiled at her before looking out into the mountains. He paused before replying, "More moments like this."


End file.
